Code geas: Donde las gaviotas NO lloran
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: NO Yaoi/ Lelouch chica/ UA, Copy-paste/ summari: hacesinatos en habitaciones cerradas, una 'acecina' y un enigma que resolver. -una bruja fue la culpable, Yo la bruja dorada Lelouch mate con magia- tu no existes, el culpable es una persona ajena a esta isla- no, por que en esta isla solo hay...-
1. Chapter 1

**code geas no me pertecece.**

 **Ni los personajes Ni la historia, Copy-paste de** **Umineko no koro ni versión Code Geass.**

 **NO yaoi.**

 **Lelouch female.**

 **Lelouch x Suzaku**

 **Disclamer: ¿Seras capaz de resolver junto a Suzaku el misterio de la Bruja dorada Lelouch?**

 **¿Cual es la verdad dorada?**

 **¿que paso realmente esos dos días?**

 **¿fue un humano o la bruja quien mato a todas esas personas?**

* * *

 **Reparto:**

 **Beatrice, Bruja dorada: Lelouch**

 **1.- Kinzo: Charles**

 **Hijos**

 **2.-Krauss: Odysseus**

 **3.-Eva: Caroline**

 **4.-Fudof: Gembu**

 **5.- Rosa: Guinevere**

 **Nietos.**

 **6.- Jessica: Euphemia**

 **8.-Battler: suzaku.**

 **7.- George: Clovies**

 **9.- Maria:Milly**

 **10.- Angi: Nunnally**

 **Esposas/os.**

 **11.- Natsuhi: Cornelia**

 **12.- Hideyoshi : Schize**

 **13.-Kyrie: Marienne**

 **14.- Asumu (muerta): Kaguya.**

 **sirvientes:**

 **Kanon/Yoshiya: Rivalz**

 **Shanon/sayo: Sherly**

 **Kumasawa/Virgilia: Kallen**

 **Gouda: Shinichiro**

 **Renove/ Genji:Kaname**

 **Graap: C.C**

 **Resolver el Epitafio de la bruja dorada es el deber de la familia Britannian si querían conservar sus riquezas, prestigio, honor y el símbolo de esta.**

* * *

Dipper.

N/a: sibquieren que siga solo siga solo digan me lo vale. Un beso y hasta el proximo claro si hay um próximo.


	2. personajes

**Disclamer: code Geass y Umineko no koro ni no me pertenecen, eso incluye la historia y los personajes.**

 **Aclaraciones: NO yaoi.** **Lelouch female.** **Lelouch x Suzaku**

 **Disclamer: ¿Seras capaz de resolver junto a Suzaku el misterio de la Bruja dorada Lelouch?**

 **¿Cual es la verdad dorada?**

 **¿que paso realmente esos dos días?**

 **¿fue un humano o la bruja quien mato a todas esas personas?**

* * *

Nombre: Leoluch

Grado: Bruja dorada

Edad: -

Físico: no se tiene referencia exacta.

Historia: según Charles ella le presto una gr4an cantidad de oro, ella se convirtió en la albacea y en la consejera de la familia Britannia.

Nombre: Charles

Grado: cabeza de la familia.

Edad:

Físico: señor de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas, en su juventud su cabello era color castaño claro.

Historia: es el líder de la familia, él ya tiene una edad avanzada. Su, mayor obsesión es poder "ver de nuevo" a Leoluch, no se sabe mucho de el solo que siempre esta en su estudio. Sus hijos Odysseus, Caroline, Genbu y Guinevere.

Nombre: Odysseus

Grado: sucesor principal. #2

Edad: 39 años

Físico: hombre de cabellos castaño claro y ojos de color azul.

Historia: es el principal sucesor cuando su padre fallezca, el esta casados con Cornelia y su hija es Euphemia. Como pinsipal sucesor ahora el se encarga de mucho de los negocios de la familia, lastimosamamente es muy crédulo y a undido a la familia en deudas.

Nombre: Caroline

Grado: #3, segunda hermana.

Edad: 32 años

Físico: mujer de cabellos cobrizos y ojos violeta.

Historia: es la segunda hermana y la primera en dar un nieto baron a charles, ella desde pequeña ha sido ambiciosa y a deciado ser la siguiente en ser la líder, pero su padre no se lo permitiría asi que a echo que su hijo sea digno de ser la cabeza de la familia. Es una mujer fuerte y no se deja benser facilmete, se rumora que ella encontró el oro que su padre selosamente escondio.

Nombre: Genbu

Grado: #4, es el tercer hermano

Edad: 32 años

Físico: hombre de cabello y ojos negros.

Historia: es el tercer hermano y el que tiene dos hijos. El se caso con Kayuga pero esta fallecio, con ella tuvo a su hijo Suzaku. Cuando su esposa murió el se volvió a casar con Mariane y con ella tiene una hija, Nunnally. Es un hombre que en sus años de joven era un mero mujeriego.

Nombre: Guinevere

Grado: #5, cuarta hermana

Edad: 26 años

Físico:muejer de cabellos grices y cabellos grces/platinados

Historia: ella es la mas joven de los hijos de Charles. Ella no tiene marido pero si una hoja Milly, por lo general no le tiene mucha paciencia a su hija. Por falta de marido y por unas dedas que le dejo su "novio" ella debe mucho dinero.

Nombre: Euphemia

Grado: #6, primera nieta

Edad: 17 años

Físico: una hermosa joven de cabellos rosa y ojos violetas claro.

Historia: ella es una chica muy alegre y le encanta bromear con la gente, a pesar de ser la hija del "líder" ella no se comporta como tal, sus padres Odysseus y Cornela, su amor platónico en uno de los sirvientes de la familia.

Nombre: Clorvies

Grado: #7, primer nieto barón de Charles

Edad:18 años

Físico: rubio y de ojos azules.

Historia: Él es el primer y único hijo de Caroline, el no aspira a mucho, el lo único que quiere es abrir su propia empresa y poder casarse con su amor de toda vida.

Nombre: Suzaku

Grado: #8, nieto de Charles.

Edad: 17 años

Físico: castaño de ojos verdes.

Historia: el es el primer hijo de Genbu y de su primera esposa Kayuga. Después de la muerte de Kayuga Genbu se caso casi de inmediato con Marianne, haciendo que Suzaku se alejara de su familia paterna. durante 6 años el no visito la isla. A pesar de la mala relación con su padre, ve a su nueva "madre" como una hermana mayor y a su hermana la quiere mucho.

Nombre: Milly

Grado: #9, segunda nieta mujer de charles.

Edad: 8 años

Físico: rubia de ojos grises.

Historia:ella es una de las pequeñas del clan, ella heredo la extraña fascinación de su abuelo Charles por las artes Magicas. ella es una niña muy alegre y auto suficiente, pues al no tener un padre su madre trabaja dejándola sola gran parte del tiempo. Ella piensa que la bruja es real.

Nombre: Nunnally.

Grado: #10, tercera nieta mujer de Charles.

Edad: 5 años.

Físico:castaña y ojos violeta claro.

Historia: ella es la segunda hija de Genbu y la segunda esposa de este. Ella es alegre, pero su salud es algo delicada,por eso ella no aparece en esta historia asta mas adelante y de adulta.

Nombre: Cornelia

Grado: #11, esposa de Odysseus.

Edad: -

Físico: cabellos violetas y ojos violetas.

Historia: ella es la esposa de Odysseus, ella tuvo problemas para embarazarse de Ephuemia, ella es una mujer fuerte y honorable que a dado gran parte de su vida por la familia, su matrimonio no pudo haber iniciado por amor pero ella llego a amar a su marido.

Nombre: Schineizel.

Grado: # 12

Edad: -

Físico: rubio y de ojos azules.

Historia: el es esposo de Caroline y tras un trato el usa el apellido "britannia" para que así su hijo Clovies pueda usar el apellido. El es hum hombre que daría todo por su familia, pero se deja influenciar por su esposa, actual mente como los demás Britannia, deben dinero.

Nombre: Kayuga (muerta) y Marianne.

Grado: #13

Edad: -

Físico: Kayuga: era una mujer de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos Verdes. Mariane: es unas mujer de cabellos negros azabache y ojos color violeta.

Historia: Kayuga fue la primera esposa de Genbu, pero ella falleció. Marianne, fue la mano derecha de Genbu antes, durante y después de la muerte de Kayuga, ella esperaba un hijo que tendría la misma edad que Suzaku si este no hubiera muerto al nacer, Marianne, durante años tubo rencor de Kayuga pues según ella Kayuga solo era una casa fortunas.

Sirvientes.

Kanon, es el jardinero pero su nombre real es Rivalz. (el puede portar el símbolo de la familia)

Shaon, ella es una maid principal, su verdadero nombre es Sherly. (ella puede portar el símbolo de la familia)

Virgilia, es una sirvienta de mayor edad que esta siempre al pendiente que todo este bien. Ella es la contenedora de la bruja C.C. (ella es portadora del símbolo familiar.)

Shinichiro, es el cosinero de la familia. el no posee el emblema de a familia.

Rolo: es el medico y mejor amigo de Charles.

Renove: es el Jefe de los sirvientes, el se encarga de que todo este en orden y que los sirvientes de la casa hagan sus cosas como se debe. El es el "contenedor" del demonio Kaname.

Muebles de Lelouch.

Las 7 hermanas o estacas del purgatorio. Ellas son 7 chicas que sirven a Lelouch, ellas son la representación de los 7 pecados capitales.

Kallen, ella es un demonio que le encanta jugar bromas y es muy amiga de la bruja Lelouch.

* * *

N/A: bien aquí esta el reparto, creo que no me falto nada, dentro de poco subiré el cap. uno. gracias por la paciencia.


End file.
